Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance
Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies and the third part of the Fight or Die series. Released in 2004 for Arcades (ACS System 201) PlayStation 2, XBox and Nintendo Gamecube. In 2013, the game was re-released for the Samsung Zeo as a downloadable title for its LIVEPLAY Store. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from the previous game, with a few changes. The game adds new "Extra Specials" for each character. Extra Specials are essentialy powered-up versions of their normal Special moves, and usually deal higher damage or include properties not present in their Regular variants. Extra Specials are performed by performing the command for the player's Special move and pressing Launcher instead of the other three attack buttons, and consumes half of the Rave meter. Story After a gruelling battle, Yuko Amano hed finally defeated Aris. She also saw that Aris had finally been freed off his brainwashing, becoming Yuji once again. Yuko becan to cry tears of joy as she saw Yuji return to his normal self. However, the reunion was cut short when Lucifero arrived. Realizing that Yuji had been freed, Lucifero then decides to claim full control of Yuji. Yuji tried to resist Lucifero's dark possession, but Lucifer was much stronger. In the end, Aris came back more powerful than before. Yuko, now with a look of despair and disbelief in her eyes, saw as all of her hard work in retrieving Yuji, go to waste just as quick. The despair quickly turned into pure rage, as she was being taken over by her Crimson Trance. Yuko wasted no time and aggresively attacked at Lucifero. However, Lucifero, who was much more powerful than her, easily defeated her, leaving her with huge scars, both physical and emotional. Yuko then spent the rest of her days lamenting on her failure to protect Yuji. She decided to leave the Spiders for an unprecedented amount of time so she can cope with her loss and make herself stronger. A year after Yuko's leaving, the Spiders, now led by Eiji, had recruited a new member in the form of Tsumani Hyuuga, a fellow bounty hunter, and gained a name for themselves during Yuko's absence. It was then at that time that Yuko returned to the Spiders after her year-long absence. With more power than ever, Yuko then decided to organize a do-or-die attack to abolish the Creed and save Yuji once and for all, Charactersi Returning *Yuko Amano Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka *Eiji Kagami Voiced by: Keiichi Nanba *Len Stadfeld Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori *Rokuro Higurashi Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita *Larkspur Belladonna Voiced by: Miki Ito *Karasuyama Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu *Goro Ogami Voiced by : Banjo Ginga *Adel Lee Voiced by: Maria Kawamura *Aris Voiced by: Nozomu Sasaki *Mariya Kanzaki Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino *Hayate Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa *Chihiro Murakami Voiced by: Hyo-sei *Franco Stadfeld Voiced by: Takaya Hashi New Characters *Tsunami Hyuga Voiced by: Hekiiru Shiina A sadomasochistic bounty hunter and the newest member of Spiders who filled in for Yuko during her absence, Tsunami joins Yuko in her do-or-die attack. Tsunami *Vernon Lynch Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda A sharp-dressed bodyguard who serves for the Creed, Vernon was sent by Lucifero to destroy the Spiders gang. Vernon fights using a pair of kali sticks imbued with Materia that allow him to *Shou Yamamura Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi An aspiring young student of Hayate, Shou wants to master the blade and become a real samurai like the ones he saw on TV. Shou fights with a bokken, alonside a couple of wood-based techniques using Materia. *Kazumi Voiced by: Hiro Yuki A male dancer who dressess as a woman by choice, Kazumi seeks to recruit more members into his fledgling dance troupe. Kazumi fights using a pair of stell bladed fans. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:Zeo Games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games